1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical components and methods for fabricating the same and, particularly, to an optical polarizer and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The optical polarizing film is widely used for glare reduction and for increasing optical contrast in such products as sunglasses and liquid crystal displays (LCDs). One of the most common polarizers is a dichroic/dichromatic polarizer. The dichroic polarizer absorbs light beams of one polarization and transmits light beams of the other polarization. One typical type of dichroic polarizers is made by incorporating a dye into a polymer matrix, which is stretched in at least one direction. The diebroic polarizers can also be made by uniaxially stretching a polymer matrix and staining the matrix with a dichroic dye. Alternatively, a polymer matrix can be stained with an oriented dichroic dye. The dichroic dyes generally include anthraquinone and azo dyes, as well as iodine. Many commercial dichroic polarizers use polyvinyl alcohol as the polymer matrix for the dye.
However, the degree of polarization of an optical polarizing film made of the polymer material decreases when the optical polarizing film works at a temperature of or above about 50° C., or in a relatively moist environment.
Besides, the conventional optical polarizers can achieve good polarization property in a certain region of wavelength (e.g. microwave, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, etc.), but can't have a uniform polarization property in the entire electromagnetic wavelength region.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an optical polarizer and a method for fabricating the same, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.